Monster Bugs Competition Episode 1 - It Starts
About It Starts is the very first episode of ''Monster Bugs Competition''. Plot We open into a strange universe where the monster bugs know each other and can speak. The majority of them are female while only a handful are male. It starts with Giant Centipede who is sleeping on a rock. Well, trying to. House Centipede is running around her, her mandibles talking a mile and minute. These bugs may know each other, but they don't always get along. Giant Centipede then yells for the smaller centipede to shut her mandible so she can sleep. House Centipede does not listen and continues talking. Giant Centipede then crawls away as fast as she can to get away from the talkative centipede. Green Ant confronts her, wondering what was going on. She tells him that House Centipede has been driving her crazy all day. Green Ant agrees, saying that Meat Ant (his little sister) is doing the same to him. They decide they would love to have a place of their own where they could have peace and quiet. Meanwhile, Ogre-Faced Spider was making a web of her own until Spider-Hunting Scorpion came along. Despite her name, Spider-Hunter is not a bounty hunter for Spiders. This is a common misconception that she hates. Ogre-Face begins freaking out, causing Spider-Hunter to become slightly annoyed. She then yells to Tree Centipede to confirm that she isn’t a bounty hunter. Tree Centipede says that she wouldn’t know because she isn’t a spider. Spider-Hunter decides to leave the two alone and go on her own way. She thinks that the guys might know something to help her situation. However, a large creature suddenly looms over her. She screams and raises her stinger to defend herself. After a few seconds, nothing happens. She opens her eyes and notices it’s only Asian Giant Hornet. Not a guy, but maybe she can help. AGH says that she has other important business to handle. Then Amblypygid walks in, albeit slowly. Her huge claws slow her down tremendously. Spider-Hunter asks for her assistance and she obliges. Meanwhile, Portia Spider is having lunch with Redback Spider. Portia is aware of Redback’s poisonous fangs and keeps her distance from her. Redback tells Portia that she would never think of biting her. Meat Ant comes up to them, asking where her older brother was. The two reply that they don’t know. Meat Ant continues on to find her brother. Then Jungle Tiger Beetle crashes into her, running at full speed. She shakes him off and continues on. She then wanders into a dark log where she becomes entangled in a web. She tries desperately to free herself because a hungry spider would catch her otherwise. However, she felt something grab her and haul her upwards. She screamed in fear and tried to get free. Black Widow looked at the poor ant and let her go. Spitting Spider was asleep when suddenly, Rufus Comb-Footed Spider rudely awakens her. Meanwhile, Yellow Rainforest Jumping Spider was covered in Velvetworm’s sticky glue. She had unintentionally angered her and now was stuck. Her best girlfriend Tiger Jumping Spider approaches her and she tries to her out. Rufus comes over and gets her out. Velvetworm gives them an annoyed look before leaving. Common Wasp was flying around until she encountered Jewel Beetle. Voice Actors * Dr. Brian Grieg Fry (Co-Host): Voiced by Himself. * Dr. Linda Rayor (Co-Host): Voiced by Herself. * Henry Stozier (Host): Voiced by Himself. * Dr. Paul Willis (Host in Australia): Voiced by Himself. * Giant Centipede: Voiced by Leslie-Carrara Rudolph. * House Centipede: Voiced by Michele Knotz. * Green Ant: Voiced by whoever does Handy Manny. * Giant Silk Moth: Cassandra Lee Morris. * Ogre-Faced Spider: * Spider-Hunter: Aymee Garcia. * Meat Ant: Gwendolyn Lau. * Spitting Spider: Laurie Hymes. * Transcript We open to Giant Centipede trying to get some beauty sleep, but she can’t with House Centipede running her mandibles. Giant Centipede: Shut it, please! House Centipede: No! Giant Centipede: I said shut it, idiot! Do I need to use my mandibles? House Centipede: This show is for younger people, so you can’t. The larger centipede stormed off in anger. Eventually, she ran into Green Tree Ant who was also having the worst day of his life. Giant Centipede: Hey, Green Ant. Where are you going? Green Ant: Somewhere my sister Meat Ant can’t bother me. Giant Centipede: Tell me about it. House Centipede has been driving me insane. Green Ant: I think we need a place of peace and quiet. Giant Centipede: Agreed. Meanwhile, Ogre-Faced Spider was making herself a web when Spider-Hunting Scorpion came along. Her name and even her presence causes fear in every Spider. Ogre Faced Spider: *Screams* Spider-Hunter: Ugh, not this stupid stuff again. Ogre Faced Spider: Please don't eat me, fellow arachnid! Spider-Hunter: Ogre, I’m not going to eat you! Ogre: But that stinger! Those jaws! Those pincers! And... Tree Centipede was crawling by when Spider-Hunter called for her. Tree Centipede: What?! Spider-Hunter: Prove to Ogre I won’t eat her. Tree Centipede: I can’t because I’m not a spider. Ogre: It's in her name! Spider-Hunter: Just shut up! Spider-Hunter runs off. She thought that maybe a guy could help, but the problem is that the majority of the bugs were female. Suddenly, a large creature loomed over her. Its abdomen had a large stinger. The scorpion screamed and raised her stinger, but she didn't feel herself being stung. That painful-as-heck-modified-ovipositor-venom-injector thingy didn't move. Asian Giant Hornet reveals herself. Spider-Hunter uncovered her tiny eyes. Scorpion: Oh, it's just you, AGH. Anyways, can you help? AGH: No, I'm way too busy. My 1000+ sisters and mom probably want me home. Paper to chew, things to do. Spider-Hunter ignored her and kept moving until she ran into Amblypygid. Spider-Hunter: Can you help me? Amblypygid: Sure. Meanwhile, Portia Spider and Redback Spider were drinking a special spider smoothie, AKA the insides of a dead insect. Portia was keeping her distance due to Redback’s fangs. Redback: Portia, I would ''never ''bite you. Meat Ant: Excuse me, ladies, but where is my brother? Portia: No. Leave us alone, little girl, er... ant. The ant leaves to find her brother. Suddenly, Jungle Tiger Beetle crashes into her. She was annoyed at him. Meat Ant suddenly noticed a dark log and went inside. Her legs were suddenly entangled in a spider web. Meat Ant: Aah! My leg! No matter how much she struggled, she could not get free. She wished she was a pillbug right now. She felt vibrations coming toward her, meaning a spider had found her. The poor ant screamed. She didn't want to be wrapped in silk and paralyzed with venom. She closed her eyes and waited for the bite, but another pair of legs suddenly grabbed her. Meat Ant: Don’t eat me! Hymenopterans are friends, not food! Black Widow looked at her. Meat Ant opened her eyes. Meat Ant: Black Widow?! Black Widow unties her and lets her go. Meat Ant: Thanks. Meanwhile, Spitting Spider was trying to sleep, until Rufus Comb-Footed Spider crawled over her. Spitter: Hey! Don't wake me up like that, Rufus! Rufus: Shut up! Meanwhile, Yellow Rainforest Jumping Spider was coated in Velvetworm slime. Yellow Jumper: Let me go, you stupid arthropod-relative! Velvetworm: Not after what you said to me! Yellow Jumper began to cry. Yellow Jumper (Lying): I didn't say anything to you! Velvetworm: Stop lying! Yellow Jumper: Please don’t eat me! Velvetworm: *Sigh* I’m not going to eat you. Suddenly, Tiger Jumping Spider came in. Yellow Jumper: Get me out of this idiot's glue! Tiger Jumping Spider tried to free her, only to get herself stuck. Rufus: Uh... are you alright up there? Tiger Jumper: We‘re fine. Rufus: Yeah, about that. Rufus comes over and takes them out. Velvetworm: I hate all of you. *Leaves* Giant Centipede was asleep by herself now. Suddenly, she heard screaming. When she looked up, she saw Green Jumping Spider being held up by her leg by Vinegaroon. Green Jumping Spider: Please let me down! Don’t mess up my beautiful face! Vinegaroon: Shut it! Vinegaroon tightens her grip as a horrible crunch was heard. Giant Centipede: Put her down! Vinegaroon lets her go and starts to walk towards Giant Centipede. Giant Centipede knows that her friend Stripe-Tailed Centipede got ripped to shreds by this thing. She has to avenge him. She rushes towards Vinegaroon and gets on top of her. Giant Centipede: Leave her alone! Vinegaroon grabs her and tosses her aside. She then leaves. Giant Centipede wrapped her body around Green Jumper to attempt to calm her down. Giant Centipede: It’s okay. Calm down. Green Jumper: Thank you. Category:Monster Bugs Competition